1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to solid-state storage media and more particularly relates to configuration parameters for solid-state storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many solid-state storage devices distinguish between different binary values that a storage cell may store based on a read voltage level of the storage cell, based on a resistivity of the storage cell, or based on another configuration parameter of the storage cell. Solid-state storage devices may use one or more read voltage thresholds, resistivity thresholds, or the like to separate discrete values that may be stored in a storage cell.
Thresholds or other configuration parameters for a storage cell, however, can shift over time. For example, storage cell damage, storage cell leakage, temperature, and other disturbances to storage cells can alter thresholds for storage cells, making different configuration parameters more optimal for the storage cells. The rate of leakage and other disturbances can also increase with age as storage cells are used over time. If the read voltage level or other configuration parameter of a storage cell shifts past a threshold for the storage cell, a data error occurs, as the value of the data read from the storage cell is different than the value of the data written to the storage cell.